


The Angel

by Toomanyfandoms99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Freeform, Other, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: He falls from Heaven on a Thursday.  He committed an unforgivable crime.He tastes cotton candy clouds on his way down.  His wings burn and his feathers ascend skywards as he passes an airplane.He had never felt so free in his millennia of life.





	The Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

He falls from Heaven on a Thursday. He committed an unforgivable crime.

He tastes cotton candy clouds on his way down. His wings burn and his feathers ascend skywards as he passes an airplane. 

He had never felt so free in his millennia of life.

He let the wind pluck his feathers and his so-called allies dim his light. His mind hones in on the vessel of the Man Who Lost Everything. His vessel instantly allows him access to his body and soul.

After all, the Man Who Lost Everything has nothing to live for anymore.

He took over the man’s body just as his last tarnished feather was lost to the breeze. He surveys his vessel in the mirror: weary but other-worldly eyes, messy black hair, and tan skin.

This is the vessel he used to help the humans. He wished that he listened to the others. Humans are cruel. Once they used him up, they threw him away. 

He understands what the world is like, now.

However, at the same time, he does not regret his decision. His species is even more cruel and prideful than the humans. It only took a few extraordinary humans to make him realize that. No matter what he chooses, he is on the wrong side.

He resolved, then and there, to choose neither side.

————

It took many months for the Green-Eyed Human to seek him out. That goes to show how important he is to the humans’ cause. 

The Green-Eyed Human comes with the Strong-Willed Human as backup. They need his help again.

He turns them away just as they did to him. He has kept his vow to remain neutral for both sides. The two humans try to persuade him, and take away more than he has to give. He is resolute, and leads his vessel far away from them.

He becomes the Man Who Lost Everything, moving from town to town every few weeks. No matter where he ventures, the Green-Eyed and Strong-Willed Human find him.

Every time they find him, he sends himself packing to a new place.

————

An Archangel comes to him on the first anniversary of his exile. They want him back.

He is too alone and bitter to ask questions. He accepts the Archangel’s offer.

His gets new wings where only unused sinew and muscle remained for a year. His light shines brighter than ever.

He is tired of running from humans who wronged him. He is tired of running from his species. He is tired of choosing sides.

He is ready to make a real difference in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
